


Ice Cream Surprise

by RubyRoseII



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRoseII/pseuds/RubyRoseII
Summary: Ruby's way in over her head when she decides to check out an old abandoned building in the shady side of Vale, alone and without any way of contacting backup.





	

It was a dark night. Snow was falling pretty heavily as Ruby Rose was walking through downtown Vale. She had recently just left her favourite weapon store and was making her way back to Beacon. The young huntress in training decided to take a quick short cut through an industrial complex, skipping along without a care in the world as she hummed happily while making her way through the abandoned part of Vale.

That’s when Ruby saw two White Fang members, armed with Assault rifles and in their normal Fang attire. Ruby immediately stopped moving and humming, hiding behind an old grey car as she peaked over the engine to see the two members walk into an old warehouse.

Ruby smiled happily, thinking she had finally found the White Fang hideout that her and her team had been looking for. Pulling out her scroll, she attempted to call her team, only for her to get an alert that said ‘Low signal’.

“Graaaa, stupid scroll.” Ruby spoke quietly before making her way toward the door, tip toeing like some Scooby Doo bad guy. Pressing her back against the wall, she pulled out Crescent Rose into its rifle form. She kicked open the door as she readjusted Crescent Rose to its scythe form instead. She looked around but saw no one. ‘Hmmm, odd,’ she thought to herself before slowly walking around, looking from side to side before making her way down a flight of stairs, walking over a red laser at ankle level that she did not even notice. The stairs led to a dark grey room with windows on one side which looked out to the rest of the warehouse. Looking out, Ruby saw dozens of White Fang members dealing with crates and boxes of dust.

Ruby’s eyes went wide as she saw Roman Torchwick giving orders while working at a table. That’s when Ruby realized she had better leave and get back up. Spinning around, she quickly, but quietly, made her way back up the stairs. Getting to the top she stopped in her tracks. The girl who saved Torchwick at the underpass was in front of her.  She was smirking at the scarlet haired girl as she twirled her umbrella over her shoulder.

“Uh-oh… ” Was all Ruby could say before moving Crescent Rose out in front of her, aiming it toward Neo who only giggled silently. They had a staring contest for a few seconds before Ruby gave a small smile, firing three dust rounds at Neo, only for her to shatter into a million pieces.

“W-What the heck?!” Ruby spoke, completely confused with what just happened before remembering back to the underpass. Before she could even think about running for the door an arm grabbed her neck from behind, putting the girl into a sleeper hold as the smaller woman wrapped her legs around the girl’s waist, causing Ruby to stumble.

“Gyaaah! H-Hey!” She mumbled as she dropped Crescent Rose to try and pull away the attacker’s arms around her neck. Panicking, Ruby tried to slam her against the wall that she thought was behind her. She suddenly began to fall down the stairs as she realized there was in fact no wall. Neo teleported off of her before she even began to fall.

“Ahhh!” Ruby cried out as she fell onto the ground at the bottom, hitting her head with enough force to cause her vision to blur. Looking around she saw Neo standing by her feet with an evil smirk on her face before she slowly passed out.

 

Almost half an hour had pass before Ruby slowly opened her eyes in a dark room with a single light over her head that swung side to side. Her vision was still blurry as she looked around the room, seeing the cold brick cement walls and floor, looking like a basement to a school. A few tables with objects that Ruby couldn’t see well, a crappy looking bed, and more objects seemed to be behind her that she couldn’t see. She looked down to see her arms were tied to a chair. She struggled against them before giving up with a sigh. Slowly her vision came back to her as she looked up in front of her to be greeted by a few familiar faces. Roman Torchwick was standing a few feet from her with Neo by his side. On the other side stood a girl who was just in the darkness, Ruby being only able to make out her outfit.

“You just keep on causing us trouble don’t you Red?” Chuckled Roman as he took a step forward, leaning down to look into her eyes.

“Now how’d you find this place? You couldn’t have done it on purpose. Look at how dumb you are, coming in here with no back up. Dumb kid.”

“Hey!” Ruby yelled out, not too fond of being insulted.

“Maybe you guys need a better place to hide? It was pretty easy to find it! Dumb adult!”

Roman just chuckled loudly. Whether it was genuine or sarcastic, Ruby couldn’t tell.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time to talk, but for now my associate and I have some business to attend to. We’ll try not to keep you waiting. I bet you have places to be.” He said with a smirk before standing back upright, his partner already leaving with him following quickly behind her.

“Watch her Neo.” He spoke before closing the door with a bang, leaving her alone with the young girl.

Neo just stared at her for a good 5 minutes. Ruby stared back for a time before awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact, which only caused the girl to smirk.

Sweating bullets, Ruby closed her eyes wanting it to all be a dream, or a joke, or anything. Sighing softly,  she opened her eyes to see Neo wasn’t there. Eyes went wide as Ruby quickly looked from side to side, not able to see fully behind her as she got a glimpse of something pink. Sweat covered her brow as she suddenly felt two small hands grasp her breasts from behind, causing a loud squeak from the scarlet haired girl.

“H-Hey! W-Wha-t are you doing?! Stop that!!” Ruby cried out as she was molested from behind, only for Neo to smirk once more.

She loved the feeling of Ruby’s breasts. Mot too big, not too small; just the way she liked them. Neo grinned as she continued to fondle Ruby. After a moment she pulled her hands away with a grin plastered on her face. Walking around to Ruby’s front, she began swaying her hips side to side. She grabbed her umbrella and began to pull out the blade from its center.

Neo was the happiest she had ever been as she started to drag the blade along Ruby’s cheek, causing a single tear to fall from the girl’s eye. Moving the blade down to her neck, Neo cut in one swift motion the front of Ruby’s outfit in one swift motion.  From the top near her neck all the way down to her combat skirt was cut open, leaving her exposed, yelping loudly as Ruby pushed back against the chair in shock. Ruby looked down at herself to see her bra had also snapped, causing her breasts to be perfectly visible; practically spilling out of her remaining clothing. Neo grinned before making ten more cuts on Ruby’s clothing, leaving her perfectly naked. Shreds of clothing lay across the chair and around her on the floor.

She smirked happily as she saw Ruby’s bare breasts, her cute pink little nipples only exciting her more. She moved in to lightly grab them while kneeling down. Ruby gasped loudly as she felt the cold hands of a stranger grope her, arching her back in an attempt to push away from her attacker but only failed to do so.

“S-Stop that! Quit it!” Ruby yelled out, which only gave the girl more ambition. Giggling quietly, Neo pinched both of Ruby’s nipples which had suddenly became very hard. Yelping loudly, Ruby squirmed in the chair, struggling against the bonds as she closed her eyes.

A few waves of pleasure hit her as the ice cream girl suddenly let go, causing Ruby to slowly open her eyes to see Neo suddenly wearing a different outfit.

“H-How di…. ” Ruby’s mouth opened in awe as she saw what the girl was wearing. A black latex thigh high stockings were connected to a similar black pair of platform high heels. Looking up toward the girls face Ruby noticed nothing covering her core which caused her face to go redder than her cloak. She noticed a black belt around her waist which connected to a black latex shirt which gave Ruby a perfect view of Neo’s cleavage, as well as two black latex elbow gloves.

Ruby just gasped at the sight, her eyes wandering all over her captor as she couldn’t turn away. Just thinking about it sent shivers up her spine. So many thoughts ran through her head. Smirking, the Neapolitan look alike walked toward her prey, leaning down before cupping the girls chin.

“We’re going to have fun.” She spoke softly for the first time, throwing Ruby off before she looked down to see Neo’s cleavage, causing her blush to return.

Neo giggled before standing up. She walked behind Ruby who turned around to try and look back, not being able to as she grunted.

“W-What are you doing? J-Just let me go!” She shouted while struggling to break her binds. A few clanks could be heard behind her as she looked back in fear.

“W-What’s that sound?!”

“So many questions.” Neo stated while looking through her table of goodies before spinning around, walking toward the huntress as her heels clicked on the ground. Giggling, Neo walked back in front of Ruby with a smile, looking the girl up and down to fully take in her beauty. Her smooth skin, soft curves, her bald core that made Neo bite her lip, and her perky breasts.

Neo leaned in to lightly run her hand along Ruby’s cheek, her other hand against Ruby’s inner thigh, which caused the girl to shiver from the cold latex. The fact that there was a hand inches from her most sacred area did not help either.

“W-What are you…. doing… ” Ruby spoke softly as Neo leaned in closer before lightly pressing her lips to Ruby’, causing her eyes to go wide as she looked at Neo who’s eyes had fluttered shut. Ruby’s face began to burn up as she was kissed, slowly closing her eyes as she felt her lips get parted open by a tongue.

Sliding her tongue into Ruby’s mouth, Neo lightly rubbed her cheek with her thumb. She easily pushed the girl’s tongue to the side as she dominated the kiss, twirling her tongue around Ruby’s who was now completely in shock. A few involuntary moans left her lips as Neo pushed into the kiss more, enjoying the inexperience of the girl.

Neo held the kiss for about a minute, dominating every inch of the young girl’s mouth before slowly breaking away. Saliva connecting to the two girls’ mouths as Ruby just panted softly as her eyes slowly opened to meet Neo’s, who’s eyes were both now brown.

“W-Why did….. ” Ruby began to speak before stopping as Neo smiled brightly at her, causing her to be slightly… off put.

Neo tilted her head to the side before pulling out a small pink vibrator from her pocket. It looked like an egg but was actually the size of Ruby’s pinky finger. Ruby looked at it with slight confusion, having never seen one before.

Neo just smiled before dropping to her knees in front of Ruby. She used one hand to press against Ruby’s two outer lips, slowly opening them with her fingers before sliding in the small vibrator, causing Ruby to squeal, followed by a soft moan as it fit into her nicely.

A grin grew on Neo’s face as she pulled out a small remote that was wirelessly connected to the vibrator. Chuckling, Neo stood up before clicking the ‘1’ on the controller, causing a quiet vibrating sound to shoot through Ruby’s body. A high pitched yelp left Ruby’s lips as she moaned, liquid immediately dripping from her pussy as she felt pleasure shoot through her.

“Kyraaaah.” Ruby winced as she closed her eyes. She was being lost in pleasure before Neo clicked the number ‘2’ on the remote, turning up the intensity which caused Ruby to whimper in bliss. A small puddle was beginning to form on her seat as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Pulling on her binds, Ruby yelped in pleasure before her binds suddenly let her go, causing her to fall to the ground. Neo smirking as the poor girl fell onto her hands and knees as she dripped onto the ground, pleasure filling her body as Neo turned it up to ‘3’.

“Kaaaayaaaaa!” Ruby yelled out as the vibrator did its job perfectly. Her walls clenched around it as she got wetter and wetter. Neo just smiled as she walked toward Ruby’s front, grinning before she turned it up to ‘4’. This caused Ruby to close her eyes tightly, crying out louder as she threw her head back in pure pleasure, only for Neo to grab the quivering girl’s hair. Ruby’s eyes opened up to see Neo’s dripping pussy in her face. She grinned down at her she shoved Ruby’s face directly into her crotch.

Ruby was in shock as she couldn’t stop moaning from the vibrator. Her whole body was in bliss as she was suddenly forced into Neo’s dripping cunt. She yelped quietly against her as she continued to feel Neo rub her against her core.

“Get eating.” Was all Neo said in a very monotone voice, causing Ruby to gulp before slowly licking Neo’s slit from bottom all the way up to her clit, leaving Neo to moan softly. She grinned down at her slave girl with happiness before loosening her grip.

Ruby winced at the salty flavor before licking again, knowing she had to as she started to lick her up and down, not really an expert on eating out a girl. Soon she started to enjoy it, moaning louder and louder as the vibrator continued to work. Soon Ruby pushed her tongue in between Neo’s folds, causing the ice cream girl to shriek in pleasure. Ruby began to love the taste and worked on it in earnest, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper as she wiggled it around Neo’s inner walls.

Moaning loudly into Neo, she felt her orgasm quickly approaching, moaning louder and louder before she winced in pleasure as it was about to hit her. Grinning, Neo hit ‘Off’ on the remote, causing Ruby’s body to suddenly stop shaking; her moans continued as she ate out Neo before realizing what had happened. Slowly pulling away from the girl’s pussy, Ruby looked up at Neo.

“No cum for you.” She said with a grin on her face.

“B-But…. I…. ” Ruby found herself on the verge of begging. She’d never felt so good and she needed more of it. She decided the only thing she could do was continue pleasing Neo, and maybe that would change her mind. Quickly Ruby dove back in to the girls core, licking away and doing her best to make the girl feel good. Her nose was pressing against Neo’s clit and rubbing it with every move she made, causing Neo to moan with pleasure before grabbing Ruby’s hair and pulling her back from her own core.

“Good girl but we’re not done yet. You want to cum? You’ll have to earn it. Step one. I’m Mistress. Call me that. Only that.” Neo stated while glaring down at Ruby with her brown eyes, smirking once more as they turned pink.

“R-Right… Ok-ay Mistress…. I… just please make me cum…. ” She begged before looking under herself to see a pool of her own juices, blushing faintly at how vulnerable she had become. She’d never thought about sex that much but now it was all she wanted, what she needed.

Neo pointed to Ruby’s juice with a smirk before tilting her head. “Lick that up. Messy girl.” She smirked before letting go of Ruby and stepping back.

Ruby was shocked... Off the floor? She didn’t really want to but she didn’t want to be punished she and really wanted to cum. So slowly Ruby spun around, still on her hands and knees before leaning down and giving her own juice on the ground a lick like a dog, before another, and another, once more before it was all gone. Coughing a few times at her own taste as well as whatever the floor tasted like, she spun back around to face Neo.

“A-All done…. hck hck” She coughed once more before looking up into the girl’s eyes. Neo just lent down before giving the girl a soft pat on the cheek followed by a kiss on the top of the head. Walking back over to her table of goodies, Neo came back to Ruby with a collar and leash. Quickly securing it around Ruby’s neck with a smile as she held onto the leash, she giggled to herself as she walked to the bed positioned to the side of the chair.

Neo smiled as she lay down on her back on the bed, looking down at Ruby as she rested her head on the pillows. Winking to her, Neo slowly spread open her legs to reveal her pussy. Just nodding to her, Neo pulled on the leash to get her closer.

Ruby just nodded as she realized what Neo wanted. Leaning in, Ruby positioned herself on her forearms before moving her face into Neo’s core. Taking the same approach as last time she shoved her tongue right into the girl, eliciting a loud moan to echo through the room. Proud of herself, she eagerly went to work, playing a game in her mind as she started moving her tongue around inside. Neo ran her hand through Ruby’s crimson hair with a smile as she started to buck her hips into Ruby’s face.

Moaning louder and louder as Ruby continued to eat her out, Neo smiled happily, never expecting Ruby to be so willing in her little game. Not that she even cared. She was getting eaten out by an adorable little girl who would do anything just to orgasm.

A few minutes passed by as Ruby was just going to town on Neo, making her moan and yelp and squirm in all the right places. Every time Ruby hit certain area’s she just lost it before she started to get even louder. Ruby knew that something bigger was coming and smiled happily at how she was making this girl feel so good, even if she was the enemy. Ruby shoved her tongue in as deep as she could in one final push before a sudden gush of liquid shot into her mouth past her tongue, causing her eyes to go wide in surprise. Neo yelped at the top of her lungs while as she dug her nails into the young Rose’s skull, wrapping her legs around the girl’s neck as she rode out her orgasm, shooting cum right into Ruby’s mouth.

Ruby couldn’t do anything but swallow wave after wave of cum, filling up her stomach as she smiled happily with the taste. She surprised even with just how good it tasted. After a few moments Neo slowly came down from her orgasm, her legs going limp around Ruby as she let go of her hair, allowing her to pull away and breathe. Both girls were panting heavily as cum dripped from Ruby’s chin.

Smirking, Neo looked down at Ruby before giving her a wink. “T-Thank you Mistress… I… I really enjoyed your taste.” The girl said with a crimson red face, not believing what she had just said which gained her a smile from her mistress.

After resting for a moment Neo stood up, smiling as she dropped Ruby’s leash. Walking over to her table, she grabbed a large pink strap on and attached it to herself. She grinned before spinning back around to face Ruby, who’s eyes went wide after seeing the 8 inch fake cock attacked to her Mistress.

“I… Don’t think I can take… all of that.” She said while eying it. Only causing Neo to smirk as she walked back toward her slave, the clicking of her heels getting louder as she stopped in front of Ruby.

“Hands and knees.” She spoke softly as Ruby quickly obeyed. On the bed, on her hands and knees, she looked back at Neo who grabbed her leash.

“D-Don’t you have to—“ Ruby was cut off as she felt the tip of Neo’s strap on spread her lower lips, yelping softly as it was much bigger then the vibrator. Speaking of which, Neo pulled out her little remote before pressing ‘1’, causing Ruby to let out a soft moan. The vibrator still deep inside her as the head of the cock was slowly shoved in. Wincing in pain, the cock touched the vibrator and shoved it in as it was slowly pushed up Ruby’s birth canal.

Ruby was moaning, and wincing, and tearing up the whole time. Luckily she had touched herself a few times to the point where she had broken her own hymen, not that she had ever had something this big before. She closed her eyes tightly as Neo pushed all 8 inches inside of her, the vibrator now vibrating against Ruby’s cervix, causing loud moans to leave her mouth. The vibration greatly outweighing the pain as her tongue flopped from her mouth as Neo slowly pulled out before thrusting back in with force.

Starting slowly but quickly moving up to full speed, Neo fucked Ruby with force. The strap on rubbed against her own clit as she moaned with Ruby. Neo tugged on the collar to pull her back while grinning, loving the beautiful sounds that were leaving her mouth. The occasional gagging from the collar choking her exciting her even more.

After a few minutes, Ruby felt her orgasm build up as the vibrator and Neo continued to work. Her eyes looking to the head of the bed as she was railed, the whole thing shaking as Neo grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, completely dominating the poor girl before one final thrust did it. One final thrust caused Ruby to climax, cum oozing around the fake cock as well as shooting up onto Neo’s stomach and down her legs.

“Kyrraaaah! Miiiistreeeess! Fuuuyaaaaaaaaaaah!” Ruby cried out as she felt her whole body was in pure pleasure, her orgasm hitting like a tidal wave as her body went limp. Ruby collapsed onto the bed, a sweaty mess with her pussy dripping like a fountain as she panted heavily. Neo on the other hand barely broke a sweat. Smirking happily as she pulled out slowly, leaving the vibrator on which just caused Ruby to lose it. She whimpered and moaned nonstop. Her orgasm was done but she was just overridden with pleasure.

Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on Neo, looking behind her.

“M-Mis…. Mis… please…. Mistress…. ”

Neo just smiled before slapping the girl hard on the ass, leaving a red hand print as Ruby yelped in pain before Neo walked to the girl’s head. Kneeling down, Neo moved the cock that was covered with Ruby’s juice right into her open panting mouth, causing the girl to moan around it in pleasure. Her whole body spasming from the vibrator as she weakly started sucking on the strap on. She cleaned it to perfection which caused Neo to click ‘Off’ on the vibrator, leaving Ruby to smile up at her Mistress before closing her eyes and laying down, the cock falling from her mouth with a popping sound.

“Good girl.”

Neo smirked before rolling Ruby over onto her back, pulling off the strap on before throwing it to the side. A grin was on her face as she saw Ruby’s beautiful body. Leaning down, she took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking on it softly. Ruby squirmed under such administration before slowly opening her eye to see Neo changing from one breast to the other, sucking on a nipple as she lightly nibbled on the tip. A soft moan left Ruby’s lips.

Giggling, Neo moved down to Ruby’s core before shoving her tongue deep inside, causing her to scream out in bliss.

“P-Pleaaase! I’m not… I can… not again…. ” She muttered the end as Neo giggled while cleaning out her insides, finishing in about 30 seconds before moving on to her thighs. Licking up and down each one until they were completely cum free. She pulled away with a smile as she laid down beside Ruby in a 69 like position, lightly running her fingertip along Ruby’s slit before she heard the door open. Curiously, Neo looked up to see the very same woman who was beside Roman earlier. Smiling happily, Neo looked down to Ruby.

“Really? I should have seen this coming.” The women stated with a smile as Ruby looked up to see who it was, her vision too blurry to distinguish who it was although the voice sounded very familiar. Slowly Ruby closed her eyes to rest after her… exciting day.  Drooling against the pillow as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
